A network service managed by a network system over one or more networks can provide services to users over a given geographic region (e.g., a metropolitan area such as San Francisco or New York City). There can be multiple service parameters associated with the network service (e.g., demand levels, price multipliers, average user wait times, etc.) that varies throughout the given geographic region. Via a service provider application executing on a service provider device, a service provider of the network service can view the service parameters associated with the network service. Similarly, a user of the network service can view such service parameters via a user application executing on a user device.